Dark and Sinister
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Who cared if he killed the wizarding hero and his wife? Everyone – and so sometimes he just wanted to kill them off within a second. The thought brought a smile to his face... The two of them were growing darker – it was the start of another war... Oneshot..


Title: Dark and Sinister

Characters: Albus S.P, James S.P,

Summary: Who cared if he killed the wizarding hero and his wife? Everyone – and so sometimes he just wanted to kill them off within a second.

The thought brought a smile to his face...

The two of them were growing darker – it was the start of another war... One-shot...

Notes: This probably makes no sense, but I'm completely insane sometimes so take that into consideration okay? I decided to write something to do with James II, and Albus Severus... with the song 'Crazy' by simple plan as a prompt. I have actually made them pretty dark, even though the song's surprisingly upbeat. Reviews are appreciated. Take care!

* * *

'_Tell me what's wrong with society?'_

* * *

James Sirius Potter often wondered whether or not he was insane – given his heritage, he didn't doubt that there could be a slight possibility that he was – but alas, like any other mad man he often pushed the thought from his mind.

Albus Severus Potter often brooded over the fact of whether or not he was normal – he knew that due to his line of family he wouldn't be fully normal – always the son of a celebrity, but he always wondered whether he would be able to live life as if he was actually a normal person. The thought plagued him every hour of every day – except when he was flying on the quiditch field.

They were both as insecure as each other in their own unique ways.

* * *

'_Parents acting like enemies, making kids feel like its World War III'_

* * *

To James, he always felt as if the world was against him – constantly paranoid he had been called by his friends – and wasn't that the first sign of insanity?

Everything that every single person around him said was aimed at him – '_He's feral isn't he?' _was what most people would say, wasn't it? They were always talking around his back.

And then there were his parents...

The two of them _Harry _and _Ginny Potter,_ so perfect and wonderful in every single way – they were everything that every wizard or witch looked up to in the name of bravery and romance. And they just had to be his parents – just great.

Sometimes, James just got so angry. So... angry that his magic would go slightly out of his own control and he would end up smashing some glass object around him – he hated his parents, and sometimes he just wanted to use that bright green spell at them...

If he thought of the curse he might actually use it on them. The temptation of dark magic was just too much for him...

Who cared if he killed the wizarding hero and his wife? Everyone – and so sometimes he just wanted to kill them off within a second.

The thought brought a smile to his face...

Yes, James Sirius Potter was slightly insane – if not fully...

* * *

'_I guess things are not how they used to be, there are no more normal families...'_

* * *

Albus Severus Potter knew that the day he accepted that he was not normal, it would be the day he was destined for greatness – in fact, he cherished the thought of being different, even if the thought of the darkness in his mind brought creasing to his head – a frown.

Worry, he knew he wasn't normal, after all he was the first potter not to be placed into Gryffindor, and instead placed into Slytherin. The snake house for all dark wizards, and oh how the dark and eerie the dungeons had been in order to corrupt the mind of the middle potter child.

He didn't know what to think however when his best friend for three years Scorpius came up to him one day saying,

"You're evil, you're losing yourself to the dark arts Al, and I'm not going to stand around here and just leave you where you are without any help..."

He was shocked when Scorpius had actually smiled right afterwards pulling a book about dark magic out of his bag,

"Al, I heard that there used to be this old group of people called Death Eaters – and even though their old leader was defeated by your father," Scorpius and Albus both growled under their breath when they mentioned Al's father, "They're slowly regaining their forces – my father's old school girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson's son told me that if we wanted to – we could join."

Albus couldn't help but smile menacingly at the thought of the mayhem he could gain, however at the thought of murdering people he felt slightly sick,

"They put you through training Al, make sure you'll be able to the whole Death Eater business, and then they let you do the work – it's so simple, and you'd never guess who I saw when I went there last – someone close to you."

Albus frowned, wondering who he knew who had gone to the dark side,

"Who?"

"If you join, you'll find out won't you?" Scorpius added with his smile, "In fact, the person so close to you is the one who's been trying to bring them back together..."

"Deal."

* * *

The two were both losing their way in their lives, and though it seemed as if they were both destined to be stars like their father, James and Albus seemed to grow darker with every breath they took. Something that seemed to please the new ruler of the death eaters as every second passed by...

"Harry Potter is the reason so many are dead my dear," A black haired man at the age of twenty four spoke to a blonde who had bright blue eyes, "He's the reason I grew up without a family – had he died in 1981, then so many would still be alive."

"Of course," The blonde replied, her voice in a purr, as she kissed him on the cheek, as she sat on his lap – she wasn't a whore of such, instead she was his girlfriend, like she had been since she was sixteen and he seventeen.

"I plan for so much my love, and the death of Harry and Ginny Potter will only be the start. Muggles and mud bloods will be killed off – half bloods will remain for the time being, only due to the fact that Purebloods are so rare to find these days."

"Of course they are, but it only means they are not wanted to be found..."

* * *

"I wish to join you."

* * *

"I offer my loyalty to you."

* * *

And so there was a start to the third world war... something sinister was on its way – and this time Harry Potter would not be able to fight back – not unless he wanted to fight against his two sons, his godson and niece, Victorie – not unless he wanted his own world to fall apart...


End file.
